Mars
by Lit Tenshi
Summary: Relena gets kidnapped but by who and why? Sap wiht an actual plot line! (This non-yaoi so if you like yaoi don't read it, and it's pro-Relena) Please R&R * Chapter 13 is up* Hehe I felt like playing a joke on my fans
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own anything but the plot. 

~thought~

AN: Hope you like, 

Relena smiled as she left her office. ~A whole two weeks off! This is great!~ Relena chuckled lightly while she practically skipped to her car. ~And the guys are even coming to hang around for a day!~

Humming quietly to herself on the drive home Relena couldn't have been happier. Unless of course a certain one of those pilots actually showed up with the rest. Relena shook her head. Quatre, who had been her friend for some time, and a powerful ally in the political arena had once called her up to go to dinner. What Relena didn't know is that he had some how managed to get the rest of the pilots to meet them at the restaurant. That was two years ago. So that's why Relena was going to spend the next day or so with Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. That's why they started to meet every so often. 

The last time they had all met up with each other Quatre and Duo were constantly apologizing for Heero's absence, but Relena had just waved it off saying, "I'm not a pathetic teenager anymore. He is the least of my interest." Neither of them really believed her although Relena was dead serious. Heero just wasn't her problem anymore.

With a smile firmly in place Relena parked her car and entered her apartment. When she turned on the lights she noticed a bouquet of roses sitting nicely on the counter. So, her heart lighter than ever, Relena placed them in a vase, before going to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Relena was greeted by Duo's smiling face after answering the door. It was about 6:30 in the morning and he had been ringing the door bell for the last twenty minuets. To Relena and any one else with much common sense it was too early. She was actually tempted to just close the door on him, but had the sinking feeling he'd start with the door bell again. 

She smiled sleepily, and yawned, "I thought you guys weren't coming till eight?"

Duo grinned sheepishly and stepped through the door way followed by the rest of the gang. "We just couldn't wait to see our favorite politician," he bellowed enfolding Relena in a giant bear hug.

"Nice to see you too," she coughed out.

"Duo," Quatre yawned, "let go of Relena, what you're doing my very well be considered an assassination attempt."

Trowa smirked and Wufei, (being Wufei) muttered something about stupidity. Relena just giggled when Duo finally put her back on her feet. "So why'd you get here so early?" Relena questioned, covering another yawn. Part of her time off was to get some well needed sleep. 

"No idea what so ever," Duo answered grinning like an idiot. 

"Well than," she mumbled, slightly pushing the lot of them out her door, "come back in an hour," she finished closing the door and locking it before they could protest.

"Might as well get ready," she groaned making her way toward her bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Exactly one hour later her doorbell rang and Relena just opened her door was pulled out into the hallway. 

"Come on, we've got breakfast reservations at McDonalds," Duo stated proudly.

Relena couldn't help but laugh, "Let me get my shoes first, I wouldn't be caught dead in such a fancy place with improper foot ware."

Quatre laughed and Trowa smirked, Wufei just looked …. Nervous.

Dressed and pressed the little group made their way to a little café. It was amazing how polite and well behaved they were. At a ripe age of about  nineteen each they had each matured into decent, well-mannered, and HANDSOME young men and Relena was constantly being glared at by many of the other young ladies in the quaint little restaurant. She just found it very amusing.

Trowa was looking around constantly, and Quatre too, when he wasn't taking part in the conversation. Wufei was staring at his food and remained very silent, but he sometimes added some comment (not at all sarcastic). Duo on the other hand, spent the entire hour they spent at breakfast goofing around being… Well Duo. Relena was half suspicious, but like most other politicians hid it well. When they were done, the pilots did something monumental for the entire male race. THEY TOOK HER SHOPPING!!!

It was a really nice place. One of those open air markets. Sanq was unique for their shopping places, as it had become quite the fashionable place for younger people to go to. Since it's reconstruction everyone thought of it as one of those new, 'hip' places. 

Relena had been here before. It was a favorite shopping spot. After she had told Lady Une that she refused to have bodyguards when she was not making a public appearances, it was a lot easier to blend in and enjoy her blossoming kingdom. It was great.

The guys took the whole thing in stride. Telling her she could browse, "just not too long," were Trowa's exact words. Around noon they had wandered through most of the market and into a small alley when Trowa drew his gun.

Relena looked around for some sign that anything was amiss and the reason for him to be startled. "What's up?" she asked quietly.

She got no answer but the other three also brought out guns of their own.

Relena frowned, "what's going…" she noticed that the four pilots had formed a circle around her, and were facing inward. "on."

Each man had their guns trained on her and Relena had gotten very freaked out. "I want an explanation now!" she demanded.

Trowa frowned. "You'll find out soon enough," he replied tonelessly.

Relena frowned, and Quatre looked away from her as if to make sure there wasn't anyone who would interfere. "I'm sorry Miss Relena, but we have too," he continued remorsefully.

Relena folded her arms in front of her chest. "Allies my ass," she snorted. Like lightning she stiffened when she felt an arm wrap about her waist and a hand over her mouth. A vaguely familiar monotone voice whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry, Relena." Before she felt something sharp in her neck and fell into darkness.

AN: I know, I'm mean and cruel and nasty, but hey, you'll just have to read the next chapter. Please don't hurt me


	2. Chapter 2,

Disclaimers: I don't own them I'm just toying with their lives for awhile

AN: Hello, if you're there

Relena woke up to find herself on a couch in what looked to be a middle class apartment. Sitting up slowly so not to aggravate her already pounding head she looked around to try and get a better idea of she was. 'What the hell happened?'

 The room was dark with just a sliver of the moon's silver light streaming in from a tiny window. Very carefully Relena shifted one foot to the floor followed by the other and stood up very slowly. Taking small, unsure steps she made her way to the door and found it locked. Though every aching part of body was screaming at her to go lie back down, instead, she did what every foolish politician would do. She demanded in, a calm, rational, and very loud voice that she be let out immediately while pounding on the door.

Trowa leaned against the wall and looked at his comrades. Wufei looked as arrogant and stuck up as ever, looking at the door that their captive was banging on with a look of disgust. Quatre looked like he was about to cry, Trowa knew that he was the only one who was having a moral dilemma with kidnapping Relena. Duo wasn't to be found, neither was Heero. With a quick shake of his head he glanced around and finally asked, "Who wants to tell her?"

Wufei snorted, "I suppose I should, I have no guilt about doing this," he stated purposely unlocking the door.

Relena heard the click when the door was about to be opened and stepped back a bit so Wufei could enter.

Quatre watched him leave into the next room. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack with all the guilt. He had just abducted one of his friends! This was not good. In a moment a spluttering Wufei emerged from the room and stormed away, half growling, half muttering something about women and injustice. Quatre noticed a slightly red tinge to one of his cheeks and couldn't help the snicker that escaped his lips. "She just slapped him, Trowa."

Trowa's lips twitched into a comfortable grin before adding his two sense. "I thought she was a pacifist?" Quatre started laughing nervously, but grew serious again when his friends face turned as well. "Maybe, Quatre, you should speak with her. She'll probably listen to you." Quatre nodded and went into the room.

He returned a moment later with the same red handprint across his face. Trowa literally cracked up. Not just Trowa's version of cracking up, but full blown insanity. Quatre just glared at his friend who had fallen to the floor. 

"It wasn't that funny," he hissed. 

Trowa finally collected himself and stood up looking at a very indignant Quatre. "If you think it's so funny than you go in and try it," Quatre quipped sarcastically.

Trowa shrugged and opened the door only to be met a moment later with Relena's hand. Quatre was failing at trying to his laughter. "Hypocrite."

Heero and Duo arrived and looked at the two in front of them. Both Trowa and Quatre and red handprints across one cheek, and Quatre looked like he was going to die laughing. Duo assessed the situation and fell to the floor in the same manner as Trowa. Heero just shook his head, "Should I bother asking?"

Trowa stopped glaring at Duo and glimpsed at Heero, "Your girlfriend needs to learn to control her temper," Trowa remarked.

Duo looked up to see the mortified expression on Heero's face before collapsing back into fits of mirth. 

The annoyed Wing pilot 'hnned' and walked into that same room. Throwing an "I'll talk to her," over his shoulder.

Relena frowned and cracked her knuckles, she didn't want an explanation she wanted out! Not to mention that they just kidnapped her. 'Oh yeah I'll just sit ad let the five assholes that abducted me get away! No way!' Relena turned around and looked straight at the perfect soldier himself. She lifted her arm to give him a piece of her mind as well but he caught her hand. Relena knew better than to try and break free or to try with the other hand she stood there, face to face with him. 

Heero held onto her wrist and left both their hands hanging in the air near their faces. With a quick tug, (for some reason he didn't know) he brought them closer, to the point where Relena was up against him. She shot him a look of disgust. "What the hell is wrong with you people?!"

Heero gave a little smirk unnoticeable in the dark, but said nothing. He could tell she was frustrated already, and no matter what any one said, seeing her aggravated was one of his few pleasures in life. 

She looked right back at him. 'What the does HE think he's doing.' But Relena wasn't the politician she was because she acted like the leader she was at 15. Now with four years more of experience she had learned many, MANY tricks of the trade. Taking in a deep breath she let her features soften, and her body relax.

Heero noted the change and figured she had given up. Though not a fool he kept a good hold on her wrist gently rubbing the underside with his thumb. For no particular reason he did that. Like pulling her closer, he …. Enjoyed the small sensations it produced and it felt right…Instinctive.

"Heero, I never knew you would kidnap me just so you could try and seduce me," she cooed wrapping her free arm around his neck and coming even closer. "if that's what you were going for," she whispered into his ear, "it's working."

Heero shivered and slid his other arm around her waist, "Relena," he asked uncertainly, "What are you trying to do?"

She kissed him and Heero let go of her wrist. The instant he did Relena tore away and punched him square in the face. "Now tell me what the hell is going on!"

Heero looked up at her from his spot on the floor. She had immediately crossed her arms and was looking down at him with this very, very , cold stare. Seeing her face fixed with that look…It was scary. 

"Hn."

"That's not what's going on," she warned,

He stood up and looked at her, "We kidnapped you… For a reason of course. We're taking you to Mars."

Relena turned the thought in her thought, "Mars." After a moments thought she looked back to him, "Why would you take me to Mars?"

The perfect soldier shook his head, "I'll tell you on the shuttle, you should rest now. The sedative we gave you is known for nasty side effects."

Relena smiled thankfully before shouting, "Then why'd you give it to me?!"

Heero just walked away and closed the door behind him leaving Relena to sit in darkness and debate whether or not it would be a good idea to kill or just horribly maim him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Don't own 'em

AN: Here is the first of many sappy scenes 

The first thing Duo noticed when Heero came into view was the reddening spot on his cheek. He knew better than to give the pilot more shit than already given, but had to walk away, so that he would be guaranteed safety. Trowa and Quatre were soon to follow his example.  Wufei entered just in time to be glared at. 

"Is the shuttle ready?" Heero barked at Wufei.

Wufei, who was by no means a meek man, became just a tad anxious at the fury in his voice. "It's getting there," he replied leaving to go to the shuttle and do so himself. 

Heero growled. ~Why is it that she can still do this to me?!~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three hours later, the shuttle was finally ready. Heero let out a breath of relief when Wufei sent the message that the, "flower" would be ready to be taken to the "hospital" in the "vase". After severing the connection with Wufei, he made another call to an anonymous someone. 

"We're sending the flowers right away," assured Heero.

"Good, I can hardly wait to receive them. Out." And the connection was broken.

Heero turned around to see a very depressed Quatre. "I really don't know if this the best idea Heero. What if we're caught?'

"No one but the five of you knew about your visit, so there suspicions, I made sure that security cameras have footage of Relena coming back with you, and leaving again," Heero explained.

"If you say so Heero, I just hope she'll have cooled down a little, she can hit pretty hard."

Heero smirked and rubbed his face where a bruise was forming nicely. "At least she can defend herself a little more than we thought." He craned his neck to look around the room. "You guys had no trouble what so ever getting her did you?"

Quatre frowned, "We took advantage of her trust, I feel so rotten, I feel so guilty."

The wing pilot did nothing, although yes he did just kidnap the Vice Foreign Minister Peacecraft, and had completely abused her faith in his fellow pilots,  but he had been given a mission. No matter what any one said he felt that she was abducted for a just reason, and doubted that she would be hurt in any way, (if she was Heero had every intention of having a very painful word with his employer.) He also had the strong belief that once she calmed down and heard the reason for her seizure that she may even be thankful. He shook his head and walked away.

Quatre looked at the stoic pilot with a heavy heart. There was so much in Heero's heart, but couldn't escape. If only Duo was right. That Relena would get him to act human. Heero had changed over the years as was expected. He didn't know why but he had avoided direct contact with Relena, ~still~ Quatre thought, ~he hasn't stopped watching over her.~ Heero had also been learning. Sarcasm, humor, and even jealousy and possibly even love and appreciation were being added to his ever growing list of emotions. He was teaching himself with the use of movies, books and his friends. But no women. It was obvious, at least to Quatre, that Heero was much like a little boy who hadn't quite grown up, and was still afraid of cooties. It was almost funny about his little dilemma, how Relena seemed to be the only one he seemed to like. With a quick shrug Quatre left to find the rest of the guys.

(AN: I know this is the MOST common thing to see in a fic, but I love it anyway,)  

Heero opened the door as quietly as he could while staying out of reach just in case Relena was awake with a vengeance.  Luckily she was fast asleep on the couch. He hated to admit it but, he was supposed to be learning to be human, part of being human was physical attraction right? So there was nothing wrong with enjoying Relena's current appearance. 

At the time when they had captured her she had been dressed in casual cloths, which to Heero's interest were a pair of short, but not too short, shorts and a tight fitting shirt, all covered by a long sleeved black denim over shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. No matter how beautiful she may look in a gown he couldn't help but appreciate the way she looked when she was just being casual. That was just something he was starting to enjoy. It fit her personality better. 

Being as quiet he could Heero walked into the room and lifted the exhausted woman. She was light he noticed, a weight obtained only by a lack of food. And the sedative shouldn't have kept her unconscious this long, so she was also not getting enough sleep. Heero tightened his grip on what seemed her fragile body, and carried her out of the room. 

Duo popped his head around the corner, "Ready?"

Heero nodded and followed him out of the hanger turned home into the next hanger over. 


	4. Chapter 4 (impresive chapter titles aren...

Disclaimers: I don't own them any more than I own the Hope Diamond

The ship was just about to take off when Relena opened her eyes again. She had been lain down on another couch, but it was in a shuttle. Where the rows of seats should have been there were other sofas and recliners. (AN: if you've ever seen Independence Day sort of like the inside of Air Force One) The prisoner stretched out and sat up just in time to see Heero walk by. "So, Mr. Kidnapper, where the hell ya taking me? Or do I have to hit you again?" Relena inquired bending backwards a little to stretch out her back.

 Heero smirked and sat down next to her, "That hurt, you know," he stated. "So, you want to know what we intend to do with you."

 "Didn't I just say that?"

 Heero just snorted, "For my prisoner, you certainly have an attitude."

 "Well I'm not only a princess, but I was queen of the whole freakin world,"

 He just snorted again, " you know, you're highness, you're a brat." Relena opened her mouth to say something but Heero cut her off, "but I'll tell you what we're going to do any way."

 "You sound like Duo," she muttered.

 "We're taking you to Mars to see Zechs," Heero said like it was no big thing. But Relena could feel her mouth hang open. ~Go to Mars? See Milliardo?~  She was very confused about that. Although her brother had not been able to contact her, due to the fact that he wanted people to believe that he was dead, Relena and Miliardo had not been able to keep in touch. ~But why are they KIDNAPPING me to go see him?~

 Heero sensed the inner question, and continued on without her asking, "He's sick. It's curable," he said hastily before she could get too worried, "But sick enough that he wouldn't be able to make it through space. He wanted to see you, but your damned administrators refused to let you go to visit him since he wouldn't tell them his name. They wouldn't even let him through to talk to you," Heero confirmed angrily. "So he contacted me and the guys and asked us to stage an abduction and bring you to see him," Heero finished.

 Relena placed a hand over her mouth in shock. It was unreal, but she believed every word. Then her stubbornness and political training stepped in. "Was it really necessary to kidnap me when I would have gone voluntarily?" she asked sweetly.

 "Heero thought it'd be fun," Duo declared happily. "And Trowa says that Wufei said we're ready to go!" Duo added walking back to the cockpit.

 Relena raised an eyebrow while crossing her arms, "Fun Heero? Since when did you do fun?"

 Heero buckled the safety harness and looked back to his captive, "Since awhile," he replied leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

 She shook her head in disbelief before fastening her own. "The Armageddon must be coming soon."

 That was the last of the conversation for about half an hour. Relena was looking out her window, out into the voids of space, while Heero watched her out of the corner of his eye.

 Relena finally took off her seat belt and laid down, paying no mind whatsoever that her head was resting on Heero's lap. He on the other hand looked down at her with a look of mild annoyance, "Comfy?"

 Relena gave a very large childish smile, "Yep, is there a problem?"

 Heero just shook his head and closed his eyes. He soon got the feeling Relena was watching him, but it didn't bother him, it never did.

 Relena gazed up at him. He really had grown up, just like the other pilots. But twice as handsome, he'd filled out some, and boy did he get tall. From what happened earlier he must have been at least six foot, and that was a good six inches taller. ~I wonder how his hair stays like that,~ Relena mused silently noticing that his hair, like Trowa's had miraculously stayed the same. ~Maybe, he found a special barber,~ She started to giggle, the idea of Heero having his hair cut, especially so that it looked a certain way was just funny. 

 Heero peered down on Relena, "I don't want to know, do I?" he assumed.

 "No, I suppose not." Relena looked thoughtful for a moment. "Heero how did you come to be, 'fun?" she urged.

 Heero looked up at the ceiling then back down to the girl, or now the woman resting comfortably, with her head on his lap. He drew a deep breath before responding. "I really don't know WHY but I know what I've been doing," he stated calmly. "I was spending a lot of time with Quatre and Duo. And the rest of the time I spent with Trowa working in the circus. Just to learn about people," Heero said quietly.

 Relena wasn't sure how to take that, sure it was great the Heero was learning about humanity and so forth and so on. But he had left her out of that process. Relena was undoubtedly hurt and a little envious of everyone else Heero seemed to care so much about, or at least enough to go and be taught by. 

 Heero could tell by the look on Relena's face that she was jealous. It really didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Almost four years ago he was almost positive she had a crush on him, but still he had reasons for going to someone else for help. " I wanted to come back to you perfect," he whispered in audibly to anyone else but himself.

 Also, she wouldn't have had enough time for him. He knew enough about her job to know that she spent almost every waking moment working on such politics.  Which got him thinking,  "Relena, what did you want to be when you grew up?"

 She sat up a little bit and looked at him questioningly, "If you weren't in politics," he added quickly.

 Relena got this sort of wistful look on her face before laying back down, "You won't believe me, but a mechanical engineer, or something like that," she blurted covering her face with on hand. 

 "As in work with computers," Heero said with a slightly teasing tone to his voice, like he was mocking her.

 "Yes, actually," Heero looked at her disbelievingly and she split her fingers apart to look between the slits. "No I'm serious. You didn't think that I had all those snotty, boring…girls (saying this for lack of anything else to say about her so called friends) as acquaintances because my I daddy /I was a rich politician, did you?" Once again he gave Relena a truly questioning look. "I liked to hack into the school computer and mess things up a bit."

 Heero snorted, "I doubt YOU would do anything like THAT."

 Relena just shrugged, "Neither did my teachers, besides no one noticed either. There were too many students to be sure about the grades of EACH student, and the teachers were all lazy anyway." Heero glimpsed at her a tad bit impressed. ~So Romefeller weren't the only people to underestimate her.~

 She smiled at Heero and removed her hand completely. "What did you want to be?"

 It was an innocent question, one that Heero couldn't answer. He'd never thought about it only because he really couldn't. But that was then this was now. Despite the fact that he never really did want to be anything when he grew up, he knew what he wanted to do NOW.  

  Heero closed his eyes and thought about it while Relena pulled her hair out from beneath her so that it was draped over the rest of his lap like a piece of gold colored silk. He thought about all the interesting careers there were. He could be a doctor, no he had no tolerance for whining. Or there were chefs, he was a pretty good cook, but had no wish to be bossed around and have snobs complain to him about, 'their meal was cooked all wrong.' There were people to work with computers, like what Relena was aiming for, but that was something he just didn't have the heart to do anymore, or shuttle technicians or pilots. He could go back to working in the circus with Trowa, like he'd been during his years of personal study… But all those ideas, those best suited to him all felt wrong to him. They just didn't fit anymore.

 "You could always go join the Preventors, Heero," Relena pointed out midly.

 He shook his head and soon found a fascination with a lock of her hair. He played with a little, twisting it around his finger and then letting it unwrap in his hand before letting it drop down to join the rest, only to find another strand just like it.  "No," he said sounding tired. "They have me enlisted, like all the other pilots, but I have no intention of having anything to do with the Preventors unless there's a full blown war."

 She took a breath and closed her eyes, "Why not?"

 Heero knew that was coming, that question, although had it been anyone else, he'd never answer it, but it wasn't anyone else it was Relena. "Because," he sighed, "the war was something that was, that was…Something that I'll never forget and never want to live over. I'm not who I used to be anymore. I changed, if I wasn't human before," Relena giggled softly, "than at least I'm human now. Besides," he said running a hand through the rest of her hair, "The world achieved peace already, I don't want to witness first–hand anything that might even shake that peace, much less break it. I've worked too hard and I never want to work that hard again."

 Relena nodded her head in agreement, but thought bitterly to herself, ~at least your works all over.~

 He had still left her other questioned unanswered. ~What do I WANT to be? I don't think I've ever really wanted anything except peace and Relena's safety, still, what could I be?~ He continued his thought, store clerk, no, policeman, no, firefighter, maybe. Musician, no way, actor, yeah right, mechanic, possible. Teacher, not really, wait. A teacher, someone who shares their knowledge with others, someone who can help others.  He pondered the idea a moment longer. A teacher, "Relena what would you think of me as a teacher?"

 Relena smiled at him, "That's a good choice, Heero, a good choice. I think you'd do pretty good, depending on what grade, possibly Jr. High. Actually I can actually picture it. I really do think you'd be good at it," she finished with an even bigger smile. Silence soon reigned and both parties got a little uncomfortable. 

 "You know," Relena continued, "I didn't just hack into the school's computer." Heero raised an eyebrow. "you remember when Dorothy came to the Sanq kingdom right? Well she kept a diary on the computer, she used to have the hots for sooo much you," Relena laughed at the crestfallen look on Heero's face.

 "You're kidding right, Trowa would not be pleased if he heard."

 "Oh? How's that?" Relena asked folding her hands over her stomach and crossing her ankles.

 He gave an odd smirk before adding, "they're as you probably would put it, 'a couple' now."

 Relena giggled, "Did you just gossip?" she inquired coyly.

 Heero didn't answer but closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair.

 She sighed, ~There he goes, all quiet again.~ Relena's face brightened a little at some inner thought before looking to Heero. "When I followed you to Antarctica, what did you think?"

 Heero snorted, "That had really crazy crush on me?" he replied.

 "Shows how little you knew about me," Relena stated. "I was on an assignment from Dr. J," she finished.

 Heero's eyes shot open, ~what the hell was she doing with Dr. J.?~ "What would he have you do?"

 Relena snickered. She had defiantly caught him off guard with that statement. "The one time I met with him," she began, "he told me to stay away from you if I valued my life. But when I got back from the colony, there was an encrypted message in my e-mail. The only part of it that was understandable was 'if you can read it.' Well I took it as a challenge. After two hours of sitting at my computer I finally got the damn message deciphered." Relena paused and noticed the small bit of interest in Heero's eyes. "It said since could figure out the message encoded with a medium level incription I could act as a spy for him. With you Heero, you were his soldier, he just borrowed me as a spy."

 "What does that have to do with you following me to Antarctica?" Heero cut in.

 "Everything. Dr. J. told me to see if you were still alive. He said he couldn't do it himself and that he couldn't trust anyone else. After I went back to Sanq though, I had to tell him no more missions," she finished with a sigh. "So, I wasn't what you thought I was, was I?"

 Heero's eyes were closed now and his only response was a slight nod before drifting into sleep. ~So maybe I underestimated her too. She's supposed to my innocent inspiration, the one I was supposed to be protecting?~

 Relena closed her eyes, and decided to sleep some herself, ~how can I be this tired?~ She yawned and smiled, "I don't even want to know."


	5. And yet again, Chapter 5

Disclaimers: Don't own

AN: Okay, there is reference to alternate pairings in here but please don't flame me.

Trowa looked behind him into the passenger area. A year or two ago he might have been jealous of the man that Relena seemed to invest her emotions on so steadily. But as he looked back to see them interacting, and enjoy the other's company he began to appreciate Dorothy even more. Trowa loved her so much that he even allowed Heero to come and work at the circus while 'training' himself. 

 It was almost sad how his young friend acted, but it wasn't. He was learning to be human. Heero spent his time studying history, myths, legends, fables, fairy tales. Anything he could his hands on that involved humanity, even Catherine's romance novels became text books to Heero. For hours on end he'd try to make up his own jokes. If anyone laughed Heero'd  investigate till he understood what could be so amusing.  All so that he could go back to Relena as the guy that deserved her. Although yes, Trowa had loved her, and yes he thought he could win Relena over, he forgot the whole idea of pursuing Relena when he looked into Heero's eyes. There was love at its purest in those dark blue orbs. He saw that in Dorothy's eyes as well. 

 Getting over Relena had been hard, but then came Dorothy. She was as beautiful as any but her eyes flashed like warning signs to everyone. That's how he fell in love all over again. Four weeks and eight days later Dorothy and he were finally going out on their first date. Trowa smiled as he looked back at the now sleeping couple. ~It won't be too much longer,~ he mused. ~Not long at all.~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Relena had the uncanny feeling that someone was looming above her. Not to mention the sinking feeling she was floating. When her eyes fluttered open she quickly realized that she was right on both accounts. Not only was she floating a few feet above the chair and Heero but Trowa was hovering above her like he was waiting to tell her something.

 "Can I help you with something, Trowa," Relena asked quietly.

 Trowa tilted his head in Heero's direction. "He hasn't slept since before we abducted you."

 Relena glided back down to the seat and fastened the safety harness, "How come?"

 Trowa chuckled a little, "He didn't want anything to go wrong for this. He thought you would have really wanted to see your brother. He also wanted to make sure that nothing happened to you in general. He had blood test going almost every hour you were unconscious to make sure that nothing had gone wrong. He cares about you a lot." He added.

 Relena peered at Heero who was still sleeping, "Then how come it took him four years to see me again?" Relena asked straining to keep the sorrow from her voice.

 "Because, he was afraid. You know that when he stayed with the circus he left twenty-seven times saying that he was going to see but chickened out. He wanted to make sure he was as close to the perfect guy as could be imagined. Your perfect little soldier wanted to become a perfect little Romeo." Trowa explained sitting down next to her. 

 Relena looked back at him with a single tear in her eye. "He's changed that much?"

 Trowa nodded, "All that for you," he acknowledged. 

 "For me," Relena echoed.

 Trowa turned away from her for a moment, "Tell me about Dorothy."

 Relena grinned just like a Cheshire cat, "Oh  that's right, you two are going out now, aren't you. Well she definitely has the hots for you nowadays. She talked about you all the time but I never linked it to you. We work with like two other guys named Trowa, ironic ain't it?"

 "Yeah," he replied simply. 

 ~Yikes, Dorothy must have her work cut out for her. This guys as stiff as Heero.~ "Well she can be pretty manipulative. I guess that's why she makes such a good lawyer, but trust me if she wants something bad enough there will be no way to say no, not to mention that for Dorothy she can pull off a pretty impressive set of puppy dog eyes."

 Trowa smirked, boy did he know about that little bit of information. How would Relena have gotten those few weeks off if his beloved girlfriend hadn't gone in and put those persuasive skills to use on Relena's administration. Dorothy was most definitely a solution to his 'Relena problem' and what a solution she was. Although Dorothy wasn't going to be temporary. ~No,~ he thought ~not anymore at least,~ he absently patted his pocket which held a list including the size of her finger and favorite color.

 Relena gave Trowa a hug, "You're too kind for your own good, but I swear to God that if you hurt Dorothy I will let pacifism slide and kill you," Relena whispered in his ear.

 Trowa got up, "Likewise if you hurt Heero, I'll find someway to make you pay," he said floating away, back into the cock pit. 

 ~So, ~ Relena pondered, ~Heero really DOES care about me.~ Undoing her seat belt and sliding to seat next to Heero she fixated herself next to him. With a last, happy, sigh Relena put her head on his shoulder and sat contentedly resting against him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: I don't own anything but the plot

Duo floated down toward where Relena and Heero were asleep. ~Ha! I knew it! I knew he had a soft spot for her!~ He tapped his comrade, "Hey Heero, wake up, we'll be landing soon." 

 Heero opened his eyes and glared at his 'friend.' "ETA?"

 "About twenty minutes, I think I'll let you wake your sleeping beauty over there," Duo announced already a good distance away from Heero.

 The perfect soldier frowned and waited till Duo was out of sight completely, the last thing he needed was Duo bugging him. If he saw Heero having a 'tender moment' with Relena, Heero'd either never hear the end of it or Duo would end up severely injured. Heero let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when the cockpit door clicked shut. Gently Heero tapped Relena and braced himself for some type of assault. 

 The first thing Relena saw when she opened her eyes was Heero scooted all the way over and had his hands in front him like he was preparing to fight. She looked at him oddly then shook her head, "Whatever is up with you, I don't want to know."

 Heero glared at her, "we're landing soon. I've got to warn you though, for the ship to dock properly they shuttle port has to create an abnormal amount of gravity, it gets kind of hard to be in there. 

 Relena nodded in response but didn't say much else. He just seemed to have lost that little spark that he had had earlier. It was unnerving how he seemed to have become so cold in so little time.

 He glanced over at her, she looked like something was weighing her down, like there was an extra sadness. He smiled to himself and leaned over to. He kissed her on the cheek, just a little peck, "Smile," he said simply.

 Relena sat straight up and turned to him. "Did you, did you just kiss me?" she asked hoarsely.

 He looked at her and chuckled, "Maybe."

 Relena moved over with a look that said she was plainly annoyed, "Fine Heero," she muttered, "just fine."

 Heero frowned, ~how is it I can offend her without even knowing it?~ he exhaled sharply and scooted over next to her. He kissed her again. "I kissed now though," he whispered. 

 Relena smiled and smacked him playfully, Heero kissed her cheek again. "So," he questioned, "you going to kiss me back?"

 Relena smiled and pecked him back on the cheek. "There," she said sliding so that they were hip to hip.

 Heero smiled, "How about a better kiss?" 

Relena smirked, "You know, you're flirting with me."

"No," Heero shook his head, "at least not anymore than you are with me."

Relena stuck her tongue out and Heero caught it. ""Didn't your mother ever tell you that if you stuck your tongue out somebody might cut it off?"

"Hum om Heermo, le go!" Relena attempted to say while trying to keep the grin off her face.

He let go and smiled. He moved his head right next to her neck and gently nipped at her ear, "I like your tongue," he whispered.

 She turned to him after he moved his head away and kissed him, this time on the lips. It lasted only a few seconds but left the two of them both breathless. Relena laid her head on his shoulder. "So what's your favorite movie?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 By the time the plane had landed it was pretty late. Trowa went ahead to go sign them in for the rooms they had been assigned for their stay. Heero had to go check some stuff so he was a little bit behind Relena and Duo on the moving sidewalk, (they had been installed so people didn't have to strain themselves walking in the high gravity.)

 Relena was chatting animatedly with Duo. He was laughing and chatting with her as well. Heero watched them from a distance. Was there any difference from Duo and himself in Relena's eyes? Had she just been flirting with him like she was Duo? Or was it just because he loved a good time as much as she did. Heero closed his eyes, was Relena just toying with him? ~Damn it! I knew that this wasn't going to work out, I knew it!~ He squeezed his eyes tighter. The last time he got this feeling, that feeling that he was being treated like everyone else, when HE thought it was something special. It was the last time the guys had gone to see Relena.

 When they got back the other pilots found Heero at a bar. Heero was by no means was a heavy drinker, except for the days everyone else went to see the girl of his dreams. That was the only time he ever felt depressed. That day he'd gotten as far to get in the van his friends used when they went to see her, but he wussed out and hopped out at the first stoplight. Upon seeing him Duo took the seat on Heero's right and Quatre to his left. Wufei went to go take his bike home, which was undoubtedly his way of coming here. And Trowa just leaned against a wall in his normal fashion. Heero himself had been alone do to the fact that when he was depressed as such, he was freaking. You had a better chance of survival against an insane Quatre. But he'd mellowed out after what must have been his seventh round of beer. 

 He was pathetic looking. The man once known as the perfect soldier, was now nothing more than a kid with girl problems. His head was rested on his arm on the table. The other hand held an almost empty bottle. Duo looked at him with pity. 

 "Heero," he said, "you've got to stop doing this to yourself."

 Heero remained silent. Duo continued on, "She does miss it when you don't come, you know that right?"

 Heero shook his head no, the one thing about him was he could hold his alcohol, so he was still pretty coherent. No, he didn't think she still cared. Duo started talking again. "There's always this little, I don't know, sadness in her eyes when we're all there and you're not. You really should go see her. I think it'd really make her happy."

 Heero raised his head, "Why would she want someone like me, huh? I've got nothing to offer! I don't even know why I try!" Heero said getting up off his stool.

 Duo jumped off his own to match him. "What?! You trying to tell me that you're giving up on the girl you changed for before you even TRIED?!?! For the love of." Duo struggled to watch his language, so that he'd keep in ordinance with his upbringing from Father Maxwell.  "For God's sake have you even talked to her?"

 Heero sat down and put his head in his hands. He had changed a lot and the alcohol had made him seem even more human. Just like every other guy in love. "What if I'm not in love with  her?" he asked silently. Before Duo could rant at him again, he started rambling. "She's beautiful and smart and loves everyone, and precious and gracious and perfect and God why would she ever want someone like me?" he blurted silently. The guys looked at him with sympathy. Each of them knew that none of what he was saying came from the influence of his drinking. It only came out because of it, Heero just held it in till he couldn't think quick enough to stop himself. 

 Quatre put a sympathetic arm around his shoulders. "Heero you have more worth than you think you do. But, only Relena can tell you why she loves you."

 That was the end of that memory. Heero opened his eyes to see Relena turn to him and wink at him. He gave her a questioning look, his doubt was still clear in his mind, but then she mouthed something to him. 'I miss you already.'

 Heero was shocked and she smiled at him, blew him a kiss, then turned back to be talked at by Duo. Heero never felt more relieved in his life. Still, he needed to hear her say it. He shifted a little and saw Relena manage to start walking toward him. He smiled to himself and looked back down. She finally managed to get to him and ducked her head so that it was in his line of sight.

 "Hey," she said leaning next to him on the rail that moved along with the flooring. "You looked kind of lonely."

 Heero didn't say much, he didn't even look at her. "Hn."

 Relena kissed him, "In your words, smile."

 Heero did smile, he turned to face her and gave her a much better kiss. "So, did I look that pathetic or was Duo being a jack ass again?"

             "Both, I guess," Relena hopped up unto the rail itself. "So when do I get to see my brother?"

             "Visiting hours are over, but I'll take you to the med unit as soon as we can tomorrow," Heero replied. The actual floor was getting closer and it was lighter, (that's why Relena could hop) Heero stepped off first and plucked Relena off the rail when she was close enough.

             "My hero," she said fluttering her eye lashes and clasping her hands in front of her. "How can I ever repay you?"

             Duo walked over to them followed by Trowa. "You can kiss me later," he whispered.

 "So what's up?" said covering a yawn with one hand. "The Preventors have rooms assigned to Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, and Ririna Pazkiewicz," Trowa said with his usual precise monotone. "We gave you the same false last name as your brother so they'd allow you to see him."

 Relena nodded. She knew her brother had changed his name again. He didn't want anyone to know who he was. Although she very much doubted that the other Preventors stationed here didn't guess his true identity.  


	7. Chapteter 7 (redundant ain't it)

Disclaimers: Me no own 

AN: Hello all you wonderful people that are reading my story!! Okay, I'm finally getting back to  work. Here comes a big love scene ^_^

TIME: around 1:30 AM 

Heero leaned against the wall of his little room. The preventors had what was like one giant structure inside of the massive metal dome that was the Mars Base.  Actually it wasn't all that bad for something so recent. To be precise there was the small building that worked as the office for the twenty-three people who had a permanent residency on the barren planet, a communication office connected to that building, another building for a dormitory and a med unit and mess hall inside it. All of it was surrounded by a massive dome made out of gundainium. But there was one exception. A portion of the giant dome was an observation deck. 

The deck was connected to the dormitory and was nothing more than a ten by ten foot window looking out into the vastness of the planet. It was still something Heero was looking forward to seeing. He closed his eyes. ~Relena~ it wasn't fair. How could he, the perfect soldier, of all people be so insecure? It wasn't right, or was it? He had nothing particularly special to interest someone like Relena. No support or firm background,   he wasn't even emotionally stable.. And yet… and yet Relena still smiled at him in that special way, and told him…. No wait. She never told him anything. She had made him no promises. Not a word on loving him. Just common flirting. 

Heero  pounded his fist on the metal door. ~This isn't going to work, she'll never think of you after she gets off the planet. You'll be..~ Heero paused in his self condemnation. Someone was walking about. Or more correctly, bouncing. The main gravity was turned down at such a late hour to conserve energy. He cracked his door open to see who could be awake so late in the night and saw a wisp of light brown hair float around a corner. He smirked and closed his door. Of course, he opened it again and went to follow her. 

After a few minutes of wondering around the base he found the door to the observation deck cracked open slightly. He smiled and crept in as silently as he could. She was more beautiful than he could ever have imagined. The light of the moon highlighted certain strands of her hair accentuating the color. She was staring out the window at the Martian desert, looking as enchanting as ever. She had a light hand pressed up against the glass and her forehead as well. 

The landscape was almost as breathtaking as the woman looking at it. The red of the land became burgundy and blended into the dark of the night sky dotted with thousands upon thousands of shining stars.

Heero heard  her sigh and glided over to wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong?"

Relena smiled and turned her head slightly to kiss him, "It's just so beautiful. I mean the stars and," she replied returning her gaze to the setting out side. 

Heero smiled and nibbled at her ear, "not compared to you."

She sighed and smiled up at him, "You know, you can be quite the little romantic when you want to be," she said.

He held her tighter, and whispered, "The only thing I want is you."

Relena turned to face him, "Heero I.. I," she bent her head before looking back up at him, "Heero, I.. why would you want me?" she asked dejectedly. 

He was speechless, never did he expect her to question him about his love, and he thought it was more obvious than it should be. "Because," he replied gently, cupping her chin in his hand, "you make me complete and a thousand other reasons I couldn't possibly list."

Relena stared at him a moment before placing a hand on his cheek, "Heero.. I.. I," she looked down a minute than back to his eyes before whispering, "I love you."

Heero couldn't think, not anymore, instinct kicked in. In one fluid motion, Heero had pulled her close and was kissing her breathless. All his fears flew away with that kiss. There was nothing left but love, love and Relena. They broke away and he gazed into her sapphire eyes then kissing her again more gently and much longer. He smiled down at her after the parted again. "I love you too," was all he could say before Relena pulled him down for another heart felt kiss. They stayed there, till the sun came rising above the red surface and blending a thousand more shades of orange and lavender into the landscape. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

TIME: Around 9:30 AM

Duo looked at Heero oddly as he made his way to the mess hall. This couldn't have been the same Heero from a few days ago. 1) He didn't growl, glare or in other way act unpleasant toward Duo when he had said something particularly obnoxious.  And 2) He was whistling. Heero Yuy, Pilot 01, The Perfect soldier, was whistling. And not just some slow odd tune, but a very up beat, happy tune, that resembled, 'I'm In the Money.' ~No let's see. What are the possible reasons Heero's being excessively cheerful? 1) He's high. 2) Someone just informed him of a new Gundam being built and is giving it to him for free. Or possibility number 3) He scored with Relena.~

Duo looked at Trowa who had just joined him. "What's with him?"

He smirked, "There's three possible answers. One, he's high. Two, there's something very nice being given to him. Or three, he and Miss Vice Foreign minister just hooked up."  

Trowa shook his head, "I wouldn't be surprised."

Duo smirked, "I thought so, but still how can you be so sure?"

Now it was Trowa's turn to smirk. He knew that the two of them had been gone last night, he caught a glimpse of them in the observation room. It was obvious that the two were in love. But he decided to give Heero a break. If Duo heard Heero would never hear the end of it.  "Just a hunch," he replied. 

The two of them continued on toward their destination just in time to catch Relena kiss Heero. Duo was two seconds away from barging in on the two when Trowa grabbed his braid at the base. "Don't even think about it. Leave them alone."

Duo pouted and crossed his arms. "Can we at least watch?" Duo asked flashing a pair of giant violet eyes.

"Just don't say anything," Trowa warned releasing his hold on Duo's hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero pulled the chair out from the table for Relena. She in turn smiled at him at him and he blushed. Then took a seat across from her.

"Relena?"

She looked up, "Yes?"

Heero's blush deepened. "I don't know what I was going to say," he said quietly.

Relena giggled, "That's alright on one condition."

"And that is?"

She giggled again, "Think about it," she finished leaning across the table.

Heero's eyebrows knitted together like he was deep in thought. ~Does she want me to kiss her? Or does she want me to do something else?~ He glanced around a little nervously and caught a glimpse of Relena. She had an odd expression on her face. A mix between fascination and amusement. He blushed again. "You want me to kiss you, don't you?"

She nodded, "unless you have a problem with that, that would be the main jist of it."

Heero's blush was almost crimson now, but he ignored it and leaned over so they were only inches apart, "I have no problems with such an honor," he said placing one hand on her cheek and leaning in the rest of the way to kiss her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Duo was nearly turning purple from trying to hold in his laughter. Although yes his friend may be super-human at times, and yes was a very intelligent being, he could be so dense at times. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Relena had wanted him to kiss her. Still the entire was incident entirely too entertaining. Oh well, at least there was something to taunt his friend about now.

Trowa himself had to leave the scene momentarily to keep from cracking up. The confused look on Heero's face was priceless. Not to mention the look on Relena's. For some reason, the expression on her normally pleasantly expressionless face, (and yes the author would describe Relena's political face as somewhat expressionless) was hysterical also.

Both of the small audience waited a minute or two after the couple broke apart, (probably from lack of oxygen) and strolled into the empty mess hall. The tow at the table sat straight up like bees had stung them both.

"Well good morning! Hope the tow of ya slept well!" Duo called from the entrance he was walking from. He had a grin like a Cheshire cat and Trowa was working to hide his.

Heero stood up and so did Relena, who was blushing while Heero murmured to himself 'I will not kill Duo, I will not kill Duo,' over and over again.

"Good morning, um guys, we were, um, just discussing how well the Terra forming project was going, and um," Relena looked to Heero was holding in his laughter, "you're not helping," she hissed. "well um…. How 'bout breakfast?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

AN: I really hoped you liked it. I'm sure that if I get enough reviews I'll try to get up the next chapter, even if I don't I'll try anyway. Sooooo um….  I know there's someone I should thank, but I don't know who… Oh well THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!!! 

Haha, ~_~;;, well bye.

            P.S. Please review!!!!


	8. Chapter 8 (if anyone can think of better...

Disclaimers: Okay, I hate to admit it, but, *sob* I don't own GW or any of it's characters  *sob*

AN: Okay, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I'm so happy that there are people actually reading my stuff! Anyway um… Here's the next part.  Should be some more mush, possibly even an advance in the plot. (yeah right) But hope you like.

P.S. about the last chapter, the mess hall was empty cause all the preventors were at work. I forgot to mention that at the end of the last chapter. (Bad memory)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Relena finished their small breakfast about half an hour later. Trowa claimed he had some stuff to do on the shuttle, and said that Duo needed to come help him. That left Heero and Relena alone again. 

"So, um, Heero, do think we could go see my brother now?" Relena asked wringing her hands nervously. 

Heero frowned, "The med unit isn't open to visitors for another half hour." His frown deepened at Relena's dismayed little, 'oh.' Immediately he tried to think of something to cheer her up. "Hey, he'll be alright, it's 100% curable. The worst that'll happen is he'll lose his legs," Heero affirmed pulling Relena into a hug. She sighed a little and leaned against his chest.

She shook her head, "I'm sure he'll be alright, it's just that. It's just that he's my brother. If anything happens to him I want to be there for him like I should have been for years. We never knew each other and the idea of him being in pain hurts me inside. Especially if I can't be there to comfort him," Relena paused a moment. "Wait a minute. What did you mean, 'he'll lose his legs'?" 

Heero grimaced, "He's been infected with a disease that infects the spine and cause paralysis for certain parts of the body. Where the infection in the spine is, that's the body part effected. In Zechs's case, it's his legs. The way to treat it is relatively painless, just a few rounds of powerful antibiotics, he's lucky that only his legs were  effected. If it were another part of him it could have been more serious."

Relena nodded. "Um, Heero, I never did thank you guys for taking me to see Miliardo." She placed a hand on his face and turned it slightly to get a look at the fading purple bruise. "And I never did apologize for punching you or slapping the others. I was just mad that you'd kidnap me for no reason and so forth and so on. You understand, right."

Heero pulled her closer, "Sure I understand but an apology would still be welcome," he murmured.

She grinned at him impishly, "What'd ya have in mind?" 

He smiled back at her, "let's see, maybe a nice long kiss, a massage, your car," he stopped when Relena smacked his arm playfully. 

"Well, now let me think, the kiss, I suppose I could manage that, a massage, maybe later when we're positive the guys can't bother us, but there is no way you're getting my car. Do you have any idea how long it took me to find an A.D. 2000 Corvette? Do have any idea how much it cost to, A) purchase the original, B) update it so I can drive it, and C) The insurance?" She smacked him again. 

"Will you share?" he asked leaning over to kiss her neck.

"Hmm. Let me think, should I share, with a reckless, suicidal, guy who's every intentions are to drive me crazy?"

"You forgot good looking," he added glancing up from her neck.

She smiled and pulled away. Relena walked around him, examining him. "Let's see. Nice legs, a six pack, muscular arms, all in all not too muscular, tall, dark, possibly handsome, roguish,  nice ass. I guess we could call you good looking. But you're still not getting my car."

Heero pouted, (I mean actually pouting) 

"No and I mean no." She laughed at the still pouting expression. "Don't look at me like that," Relena said between giggles. 

Heero grinned, "Like what?" he said grinning at her devilishly. Heero leaped forward and pulled her closer.

"Not like that, either," she giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. Then leaned against him. "I don't know what I'd have done without you." She whispered.

Heero gently began stroking her hair, "me neither."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Noin walked up behind Trowa and Duo, (who were both on the verge of bursting) "What's wrong with you two?" she asked tapping Duo on the shoulder.

The Great Shiningami  was so surprised by Noin's sudden appearance, gave a little yelp, slipped, and fell crashing to the floor.  "Don't do that!" he hissed getting up.

Trowa looked at her, then pointed around the corner. Heero currently had Relena backed against the wall and was kissing the living daylights out of her, not that Relena was innocent. Noin's eyes widened and then she started staring with the other two.  After about twenty minutes of watching them Noin finally got it together and remembered why she was here.

"Uh guys, I hate to break up the show Zechs wants to see his sister and they should be able to get in now."

"They?" Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"I figured you two really don't need to go see him. Besides I'm sure having three gundam pilots surround him when he's sick, would make him a little nervous. I'm sure it will be hard enough with Heero in there."

Duo who hadn't been paying any attention what so ever turned to Noin and looked at her, "So when do we get to see the Lighting Count?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero backed away from Relena and smirked at the breathless look on her face. Noin chose that time to conveniently appear.  "Miss Relena, it's nice to see you again."

Relena blushed but smiled, "It's nice to see you too. It really has been a while hasn't it?" she asked reaching for Heero's hand.

Noin chose to overlook that fact, "Your brother's been itching to see you, so should go?"

Relena nodded and she and Heero followed Noin to the med unit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Miliardo sat up in his bed as best he could when his sister entered his room.  Relena immediately ran to his bed and flung her arms around him. 

"I missed you so much!" she hugged him tighter. 

Miliardo hugged her back, "I missed you too little sister. I've noticed that you've grown up some. Look at you," Relena blushed. 

Noin and Heero watched the sibling reunion with a light heart. It was beautiful how the two of them just held each other not caring about anything except that they were together again. After so long, after so much pain, they finally could be together like siblings should. Heero smiled, there was no doubt in his mind that he did the right thing. Bringing her here was the most worthwhile thing he had ever done in his life. ~On more than one account,~ he mused unconsciously bringing his hand to lightly touch his lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Miliardo, I'm so happy to see you! How, how are you feeling? It doesn't hurt does it? Am I hurting you?" Relena asked sitting back.

Her brother just chuckled, "I'm happy to see you too, I'm feeling fine, my legs don't hurt they just feel numb, and no you're not hurting me. Any other questions?"

Relena slapped his arm playfully, "Not funny."

He shook his head, "And how've you been doing, dear sister? I'm afraid it's hard to keep an eye on you from where I am," he chuckled lightly.

"Fine," Relena looked at Heero, "check that. Really well," she finished.

Miliardo narrowed his eyes momentarily, then looked brightly to his sister, "I really have missed you."

The two conversed for sometime, chatting about nothing in particular, while their respective loves watched with content smiles. Finally a nurse came in and told them that Miliardo had to take his medications, (as in get his daily shot) and that they all had to leave, except for Noin. 

Heero exited with Relena and as soon as they were out of the room immediately kissed. 

"What on earth was that for?" 

Heero shrugged, "you're fun to kiss."

The two were soon at 'it' again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Noin felt like she going to be sick. Okay sure, they loved each other, okay fine, they're young and restless, but could they at least give it a break and save it for a room? She sighed and walked up behind them, tapping Heero lightly on the shoulder. For possibly the first time in his life Heero was surprised, in manner much the same as Duo, he gave a small yelp, slipped and fell to the ground, managing to somehow drag Relena down with him. 

The two managed to untangle themselves and stand up, Relena's whole face was beet read and seemed to find the floor extremely interesting. Heero just stared around the room looking sheepish.

"Okay you two," Noin finally said, "Yuy, Zechs wanted to talk to you about something, Relena, come with me, we can go find out about what happened with the bag of your stuff the guys were supposed to bring," she was starting to sound like the Lieutenant from the wars. Heero 'hnned' and went into Zechs's  room while the two women headed off in the other direction.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Okay what'd ya think? Please, I beg of you, REVIEW! My kingdom for a review! Okay… Did I just quote Shakespeare? Bye-Bye 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam wing, (yet)

AN: Okay, so um, I know I should write something for this but I have no idea what. Oh well. So anyways…yeah. 

Past 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero closed the door lightly and leaned against it. "You wanted to say something?"

Miliardo nodded, "You know, Noin told me about you and my sister, is there one reason I shouldn't get out of this bed and kill you?"

Heero didn't say anything so Miliardo continued, "Do you care about her?" Heero nodded, "Enough to stay by her?" He nodded again. Zechs chuckled, "Maybe you aren't as unemotional as you make yourself out to be. How much do you care about her?"

"Enough to risk my life, to do whatever she asks, to make sure she's happy. Enough to be compared to what you have with your fiancée." Zechs chuckled again, he hadn't told anyone yet but he'd purchased an engagement ring for Noin, he was supposed to be purposing as soon as he got better. 

"Figures you'd know about that," he glanced around the room a minute, "You know, of all the guys my sister had to fall in love with it had to be you," he said half heartedly, "The one guy I tried to kill just because. You remember that right?" Heero nodded, "Well, I have to admit, since I have to let my baby sister grow up and give her away to some," he grimaced before resuming his speech, "Guy," Heero smirked, "I'm glad it's you."

Of all the things Heero expected Zechs to say to him, of all the possible speeches he thought he might receive, Heero was not prepared to hear Zechs, his own former arch enemy, say that he was happy his sister was in love with him. He frowned, ~must be the medication.~ The lightning count looked back to him, "I know what you're thinking, that I'm all drugged up, but trust me, I'm as close to being rational as I'll ever be."

Heero nodded, "Why? I never thought myself worthy of your sister, why do you?"

Zechs chuckled again, like there was some sort of inside joke going on inside his head, "There's one reason, you're not after anything but her love, that's another. You two have been chasing after each other for years so. And one other thing, you've got a good heart Yuy, and more worth than you accredit yourself for. Just keep it clean till you two are married and I'll have no problems."

Heero nodded his head, for years Zechs had not only been his enemy, but a respected enemy whom he fought because of the honor in it. Zechs was a great soldier in the sense that he could win a battle because he was better, and he hated having an enemy that had a disadvantage. Wufei would have admired Zechs quite a bit. Now, though, he no longer respected Zechs as just a soldier, but as another human being. What that man just did was bless his enemy, because he saw someone else's happiness in it. Doing something like that, which Heero could never have done, deserved a great deal of respect. As Heero was about to exit the room Zechs said one more thing.

"And Yuy, you be very good to her and very patient, and very kind or else you'll meet a friend of mine called the Tallgeese III."

Heero smirked and left the room. ~Now to find Relena.~ (He's got a dirty little mind doesn't he?)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

After a few minutes of searching the two women finally managed to track down Duo and Trowa, who were playing cards in some remote corner of the dorm. And after a great many minutes the two pilots managed to track down Relena's bag of stuff that had been packed for here.  The ladies then left the guys and went to Relena's 'room.'

Relena closed the door to her room and smiled at Noin, "So, since we've missed a few years of 'girl talk,'" Noin snorted. "You get to spill on what's up between you and my dear older brother."

Noin shook her head and sat down on the bed, "Do you really have to ask? In fact I should be asking YOU the questions, what's with you and Heero, hmmm?"

Relena giggled and began pulling the random pieces of clothing from the bag. "Well, um, ah, yeah, it's sorta a kind of, you know, um. Hell with it, ask Trowa. He knows more about it than I do. All I'm going to say is that we're together now and I'm sure that's all you need to know."

Noin didn't comment, "What do think Zechs is saying to your little boy-toy?"

"Probably that he should keep his damn hands… What do you mean 'boy toy'?"

The older woman looked at the other and shrugged, "You look like you got him, hook, line and sinker. But no matter, I hope he comes out alive, though in Zechs condition I'm sure he'll be fine."

Relena glared at her, "If your 'boy toy' hurts my 'boy toy' then well you're going to have to keep big brother in line while I tend to my 'boy toy's' needs," both girls kept (or at least tried) to keep a solemn look on their faces as they shook hands and said deal. Both of them collapsed into a fit of giggles moments later.

Noin stood up and decided to keep Relena company while she finished unpacking. Having guys such as the Gundam pilots pack clothes for any girl was just asking for trouble.

She was dead on. An instant later Relena pulled a sky-blue bra out of the bag and held it up for Noin to see, "Think he was planning something?" Noin asked hiding a smile. 

Relena herself was half smiling. She doubted Heero would have actually put that in there on purpose. Duo would defiantly, Trowa maybe, but Heero, no way. After removing the rest of the clothing the ladies deduced that Heero had gone to pack her clothes while she was occupied with the other guys. Picked out a few T-shirts, a couple pairs of jeans/khakis and a sweatshirt or two. As for under garments, they guessed that from the evidence (several normal panties and bras and few mismatched colored ones) that Heero had simply reached into the drawer and pulled out a handful of each.

Half an hour later Heero knocked on Relena's door. She smiled at him and Noin rolled her eyes. Being the gracious person she was she left giving Relena a wink.

Heero peeked out the door and when he was positive that Noin was nowhere in sight and wasn't coming back, he turned to Relena with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a predatory smile on his lips. 

Relena looked at him and did her best to glare. She was failing miserably, "Heero I don't know what you're thinking but don't you dare!" She screeched as Heero immediately tackled her onto the bed. He looked down at her and smirked, "Now, how bout that massage I was promised?"

She licked her lips and grinned back at him, "Oh I suppose."

"Good," and he got off of her and went to lock the door. She looked at him oddly, he shrugged, "I don't trust them."

She shook her head. And then thought back to her conversation with Noin,  ~Boy toy eh~ "Come here Spot," she called cheerfully.

He made a sound like a choked laugh but came any way. (Just like a cute little puppy coming happily home, tail wagging and everything) Relena laughed and grabbed him by the collar. "Now if you're a good little boy I'll give you a treat. Now speak."

Heero sighed, "bow wow," he muttered. His breath tickled her lips and she giggled. She couldn't believe it! Heero Yuy had just barked for her! ~Noin was right!~ She smiled sweetly, "Now for your treat." Relena brushed her lips against his lips and couldn't help it when Heero frowned.

"I think at the price of my dignity I should get a better treat than that," he said dejectedly. Relena giggled and allowed him to lay his lips on her. For a moment it was pure innocent kiss, that was before Heero tripped her legs out from under her and they both fell onto the bed. Relena was only semi-shocked. Then Heero decided to deepen their kiss a little more by turning the kiss open-mouthed. When they both paused for breath Heero breathed onto her lips, "I love you," before continuing with his treat. 

Twenty minutes later found Relena sitting on the bed giving Heero a back rub. (who was on the floor shirtless * drool *) Neither one said anything. They were both too busy thinking about the other. Heero was happy. He remembered when he made his decision to regain his lost humanity. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead in despair. ~I'm never going to be good enough.~ He shook his head. Why did he have to keep badgering himself to do so well. ~Relena will always accept you, you know that.~ Heero looked up. Three years after falling into her arms, he felt love, he needed more but…..the perfect soldier was afraid. This was something new to him, something he had not been trained for. He was completely unprepared and Heero Yuy never EVER was unprepared. 

_That was when he received the call. Zechs had told his story and Heero found a way to try and present his new self to Relena. Life was good._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero began concentrating on the warm hands caressing his back. Relena had such warm hands. And was she a good masseuse. He chuckled, "I could get used to this," he sighed when Relena stopped.

"Well guess what?"

He closed his eyes and frowned, sometimes Relena could be so childish it was sad, "What?"

"I love you," she stated firmly and lovingly as she slid into his lap to give a light kiss.

That's when someone knocked on the door. "Hey Relena you in there?" Duo asked before he pounded on the door again.

Relena was about to go open the door when Heero's arms latched onto her waist. "Mine," he whispered.

"Heero," she said sternly.

He said it again and kissed her cheek.

"Heero, you know that someone will bust open this door if I don't go answer it."

Heero nipped at her ear, "Mine,"

She sat a moment, "Heero, I mean it." But Heero just of course replied with a 'Mine' before pulling her into a long kiss. After a while. (doesn't time just fly?)

"Heero I really mean it if you don't let me go I won't kiss you or let you kiss me all of tomorrow."

He snorted but let go of her anyway. He had no intention of seeing just how far he could push Relena, "you owe me," he growled.

When Relena opened the door she greeted by Duo, who had trouble written all over his face, Trowa's was practically screaming with interest and Noin who looked like she was ready to hurt both pilots.

Relena didn't even bother to blush. Heero and herself had been caught too many time for her to be embarrassed any more. Instead she just closed the door. "So Heero what'd you have in mind?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

That concludes chapter nine. Sorry it took so long but life has the small tendency to add all sorts of stuff that needs to be done before writing can get done. (i.e. Lit, * mumbles Stupid Tom Sawyer * Spanish, * Damn you Spanish teacher * and last but not least band. * I still like band *

Oh well Please Review. 

P.S. Read and review my other stuff. (call it tacky I call it cheap advertisement for a desperate writer.)


	10. Chapter 10,

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing, the Planet Mars or anything else in this story. 

AN: Kay, so I'm getting back to work but I've got too many stupid ideas and not enough time, but here's chapter 10. Um, I hate to say this but this chapter may not have too much sap, cause I have to try and move the story along (get to that big finale I've been working on) and yeah. 

Oh yeah, and there's going to be some, ZMxLN in here too. ^_~ 

~*~*~*~*~

In the days that followed, Relena and Heero were seen less and less. The small party of visitors to the planet had met with all the Preventors stationed here and everyone was generally glad to meet new faces. Relena suspected that they all knew who she was, but didn't mention it, because she was introduced as Ririna Pazkiewicz. 

Three days before Relena had to return to earth Miliardo was released from the med unit on crutches. Still not allowed to go to work, but as he put it, 'I don't care if I'm bored out of my mind. At least now I can be bored of my mind while I hop around.'  (AN: So okay I cut to the chase a little. I really don't think anybody would want to read about Heero and Relena making out for two weeks.)

~*~*~*~*~

Noin shook her head as she watched her lover walk around the observation room on his crutches for no reason whatsoever. 

"Noin, please. I've been stuck, in bed, with nothing to do, for almost two weeks! This is an improvement, let me enjoy it."

She glared at him. And he glared right back. One would never guess he was going to purpose to her in a minute.

"Well I thought I was giving you something to do. I played who knows how many rounds of who knows how many card games. I sat and watched them stick needles in you."

Miliardo lost his ability to glare at her, "you gave me a lot more to do than that."

Noin was about ready to go over there and slap him when he wobbled over and smiled at her. 

"I love you."

"You know Zechs, how can I stay mad at you when you look so cute like that?" Noin asked mentally kicking herself for letting him use that adorable impish looking face of his.

"Would you marry me anyway?" he asked producing a ring from inside one of his pockets.

Noin didn't even bother looking at the ring, not caring that he had just been released from the med unit less then a day ago she practically jumped on him, encasing him in the biggest bear hug imaginable. "Yes, yes, yes! A thousand, no a million times yes!" she cried between kisses.

Zechs was growing frustrated. He desperately wanted to hold and kiss his new fiancé but he couldn't do that AND hold on to his crutches to keep his balance all at the same time. A thought occurred to him. Let go of crutches, begin to kiss back, fall to floor….. (You get the idea.)

And just as he had planned, the newly engaged fell to the floor kissing and so forth. 

~*~*~*~*~

Duo and Trowa were walking around the base. With a lack of anything better to do they had decided to just go looking around since everyone else was busy and Heero and Relena had disappeared. They soon walked by the observation room, when the sound that accompany making out reached their ears. They immediately figured it to be Heero and Relena so Duo thought it would be fun to kind of pop in and surprise them. Trowa didn't really care. So the braided one opened the door just a crack. He very quickly shut the door and turned to face Trowa looking very pale, with eyes as wide as saucers. "It wasn't them," was all he could manage to squeak out.

~*~*~*~*~

Relena and Heero sat in the cafeteria playing 'Kings in the Corner,' neither one was really paying much attention to the game. They were just talking and laughing and being a couple. They were happy. 

~*~*~*~*~

Later that day, or closer to night Heero started thinking. The two weeks Relena had spent on vacation with him were wonderful. The two of them had fallen in love all over again and they were now a 'couple.' But what of the future? This would not continue once Relena got back to earth and her job. Heero all of sudden felt very panicked. What would happen? Would he lose Relena? Would she leave her job for him? After hours of tossing and turning Heero had formulated a plan. The next morning, he was going to ask Relena a question that would change both their lives.. .. .. 

~*~*~*~*~

*Author laughs insanely. * "Ha, ha, ha. I laugh at you all. None of you know what's gonna happen next and I do!" Runs away as various readers run after her with pitchforks and other sharp, pointy objects.

* Muse shakes head* "Sorry about the short chapter folks but, some things had to be wrapped up before we continue, and this just happened to be the way to do it. And Lit Tenshi wanted to get back at all the authors who like to write short chapters. * sigh* Oh well, guess you'll just have to wait.


	11. Chapter 11 (I really need chapter titles...

Disclaimers: Life sucks. But I still don't own Gundam Wing, This will not change, as it has not changed for several years.

AN: Well, um. Oh in chapter 9, I used the line, "And Yuy, you be very good to her and very patient, and very kind or else you'll meet a friend of mine called the Tallgeese III." I kind of altered it to fit my story line, but I got the very basics of it from a movie. If you can guess which movie, I'll ……….. Um, I'll think of something. But please guess then either E-mail me, (at animeanjel_01@yahoo.com) or just put it in your reviews. (I love reviews) But anyway, I've been trying to remember to put that up for like who knows how long and I'm soooo happy that I actually remembered. On to the story.

~*~*~*~

Heero flipped the last of the switches which enabled him to contact earth. In a few moments a smiling red head about ten appeared on the screen. "Preventors Head quarters New York. Lady Une's office. How may I help you?"

Heero smirked. Obviously Lady Une had put her adopted daughter to work this summer. "Yes, may I speak with Lady Une?"

He was pleased to note that she put him through right away. When he saw the Lady's face his smile grew, "Lady Une, I have a favor to ask."  

~*~*~*~

"So… in effect as of yesterday…." Miliardo paused to see how long he could push his little sister before the threats came out. 

Relena, in turn, huffed and pouted, "Oh, come on Milli," she teased knowing full well how much he hated being called that. (thank you Noin) "Just tell me already."

"Well, Noin and I are getting married." She immediately bounded into his arms and hugged him. 

"So you gonna make me an aunt soon right. And according to my contract I get to spoil all nieces and nephews before sending them home to be complete brats. Also as prior to this announcement, I shouldn't be getting any little people to spoil for at least nine months after the wedding. Is that accurate?"

Zechs chuckled nervously, "Well, um, it's not really an issue here, we're both consenting adults. Wait…… This does not mean you get to do anything with that second best pilot in the universe Yuy."

Relena giggled, Heero appeared, smiling as he saw his girlfriend sitting in her big brother's lap. She smiled and pulled him down for kiss. Now, Zechs was about to puke but decided to be somewhat pleasant and pretend like having his little sister kiss some guy while she just happened to be sitting on him was no big thing.

She put an impish smile on her face when Heero broke away, "Speak of the devil and he appears," Relena said coyly. He picked her up and sat down with her on his lap when Zechs gave Heero such a look of disgust.

The lightning count grunted and left.   
  
Relena smiled and put her head on Heero's chest, "Where've you been? You had better not have been attacking either Duo or Trowa. If you have you're in big trouble."

He shrugged and wrapped his arms around her. There was nothing he liked more than holding her. She was just so soft. "Nothing much. Rele-Chan, I love you."

Relena beamed, she adored the nickname he had given her. (AN: It's pronounced Reelee just in case) "I love you too, Heero." She took a deep breath before adding, "I'm glad you kidnapped me. I wish I didn't have to leave."  
  
Heero was thinking the same thing; but he didn't say so. He wanted to build up first. "Rele-Chan, I'm not going to be around today. I've got some stuff to do today, but I'll meet you at midnight at the observation room. Alright?"

Relena rubbed her nose next to his. "Alright." He smiled and kissed her lightly before standing, Relena still in his arms. 

"Now, I'm going to drop you off with Duo and Trowa to make sure you don't get yourself into any trouble."

She giggled again before sobering, "I think you can let me walk."

"No."

Finally, they got to where Trowa and Duo had been staying. They both kind of looked at them oddly and shrugged. Heero put Relena down and smiled, "Be good. See you later."

She sat down across from the two guys disappointedly; he didn't even kiss her good bye. Relena looked grimly at them. "I suppose you two have no idea what's up with him."

They both shook their heads, "No clue."

Relena sighed; midnight was a long time away, she had better try and make conversation with them or it was going to be very boring. But what topic? An odd thought occurred to her. "How come you guys came with?" she asked lightening up.

Duo shrugged, "Hildie's grandma's birthday is coming up. Hildie wanted to spend some time with her, but the old lady would have flipped if I came with. That's what Hildie told me, so here I am. Boredom at it's worst."  
  
Relena shifted her gaze, "And what about you Trowa?"

The pilot in question smirked, "Heero caught me at a rather……inconvenient time."

"Let me guess, Dorothy was over."

"Yeah, well she heard about the little plot, and insisted that I help. 'I refuse to let you sit aside while a devious plan is afoot,' were her exact words. She refused to talk to me until this was over. Figures."

Relena gave a small snort; "I knew she was acting weird, even for Dorothy. What happened to Wufei and Quatre?"

 "Quatre's got some meetings and such to attend to and Wufei is covering as your body guard with Sally, to cover press. According to your advisors and the press you're in the middle of nowhere Minnesota, with Wufei and Sally as your bodyguards. That cover it?"

"Yeah," she half said, half sighed. It was going to be a very long while before midnight.

~*~*~*~

Heero let out a shaky breath; Relena was late. This was hard enough without having to think about it. "Come on Relena, where are you?"

"Right here Heero," Relena said closing the door behind her. 

The perfect soldier walked to her and took her hands in his. There wasn't much to say right now, he wanted to build on something. She sighed and kissed him gently, "I missed you today. Duo and Trowa just aren't as good of company as you are."

Heero smirked and bent down to place a kiss on her neck, then continued placing little kisses over the rest of her neck, cheeks, and nose. Finally he ended up at her lips, gently kissing them as well.

"Relena," Heero whispered when they pulled away, "what will happen when you go back to earth?"

Relena could feel tears being created at that thought. She and Heero couldn't be together like this, like normal people, once she got back. Still she couldn't bear to think or speak that way. "I don't know Heero, but we'll work something out."

He pulled Relena closer, "I, thought of something."

She looked up at him. The way he said it sounded like he was talking about a plan he himself wasn't sure of.

"Why go back to earth. The world's been relying on you too long, don't you think the earth started handling their own problems?"

Relena stared at him in disbelief, "Heero, I'm not sure what you're getting at, but I think you're talking about me quitting my job," she trailed off.

Heero nodded, "Something like that. Relena, you don't have to do that anymore. Vice Foreign Minister should be given to someone new.'

"I'm sorry Heero, but that's not possible. My job is very important to me; I can't just up and quit. That would be irresponsible."  
  
"To what?" Heero fired back, "To what to allow future generations to grow and solve their own problems? Or to go live your own life? Relena, you have dreams, aren't they important to you anymore?"

She looked away, "Yes they are, but Heero, it wouldn't work, there would be too many complications. It…"

"I never thought of you as a pessimist, Relena. And yes we can make it work you just said so yourself."  
  


"We're talking about different situations, Heero."

"Relena, yes it will work. I got a job on a far off colony as a Preventor; I can get one for you too. You could take a college course and get your degree; I could too. Relena, we can make it work."

"Heero, unlike you, I have very important responsibilities. I can't just ignore them because I want something else. I come second now."

"Relena, you've come second for far too long. Aren't your own dreams important to you anymore? Am I important anymore?" Heero bit his lip. How had that slipped out? He didn't want to say that. He knew he was important to Relena, at least that's what he thought, but that was so blunt. So… Heero couldn't describe the feeling he received, or the look on her face. 

She stepped out of his embrace with a broken heart and held his hands tightly, "Yes Heero, you are important to me. But I can't be selfish. The world needs me, I can't give it up because I want something else, I told you that already. Heero don't make me choose between my heart and my duties. Please." She was crying now. Heero was leaving her she knew it. "Heero.."

"Relena, the peace you're working so hard for, you can't do it on your own. That's the way your life was Relena. You're hurting the world more than helping it. If the peace can't last without you, then. Then it wasn't really peace in the first place."  
  
She let go of his hands, "Then I guess, Heero, that I'll have to keep working so that the peace is maintained as long as it can. And I guess that since you're not willing to try to make this relationship work, than it's just like your idea of this peace. It's not really there. Heero, I've never had to end a relationship, I'm sorry if this is hard on you, I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but that is how it's got to be."

Relena didn't say anything more. She merely gave his hands one last squeeze, released them and walked away. Not even saying goodbye. And all Heero could do was stand there and watch as she made her way out. He felt an incredible rage begin to build; she had accused him of not trying when she herself wasn't any better. Heero refused to go after her. Maybe he was in too much of a shock from having the only girl he could ever love walk out on him or maybe it was his pride. Either way. He wanted to scream. There was no doubt about it; Relena was gone. 

~~~****~~~~~****~~~~

Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. I am so mean! Yes I am! I stopped the chapter and there is nothing you folks can do about it! Be grateful I was going to stop the chapter before they even got to the observation room. I could have made you wait, but I was being grateful. So there. (Anyway, review, review, review or else I'll make you wait some more!) 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: It's sad to say, but I don't own Gundam wing. 

An: So, it is down to you and it is down to me. (He, he. A little Princess Bride never hurt anyone) Well it appears that my story is drawing to a close. Sorry about the last chapter I was in an evil mood. To make it up to you, I've decided to forgo the next chapter of Finally, I think I'll finish this one before I get back to the other one anyway. Just a few more chapters! ^_^

~~~***~~~

The next morning was torture for everyone involved. Neither Heero nor Relena had emerged from their rooms, and even or Mars, the sky looked darker than usual. Trowa and Duo had said their good byes and were getting the ship ready for departure. Too bad, it would be caring Relena. Heero sat in his room like he was dead. Why did this have to hurt so much? What were her exact words? 'I'm sorry if this is hard on you, I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but that is how it's got to be.' She was sorry? How did sorry help him? He didn't want pity, he never wanted pity and that was all she was willing to give him! Hell yeah it was hard on him! Hell yeah she disappointed him! But what could he do? He had made no efforts to stop this, and no efforts to work it out. Relena was probably still angry with him, since it had only been a few hours since the fight. By the time she realized that she might have made a mistake he'd be long gone. There was no hope.

Why couldn't she have just said yes and agreed? So much hatred could have been avoided, so much hurt. But no, it ended up the way it was. The way he figured it, his decision was final. He couldn't change, not very much. Relena could always change her mind and stay; he doubted that though. Heero began to ponder whether she was right. Maybe he was wrong to ask her to just up and leave her life behind so she could be with him. And he had been so forceful; she had every right to be upset. The more he thought about it, the more he began to hate himself. Now, he began to think that this was for the best. Back to square one; not deserving. 

~~~***~~~

Relena laid down on her bed. How would she manage? She had just willing abandoned Heero? And for what? The stacks and stacks of paperwork that kept her up till the wee hours of the morning working on? The boring conferences that wasted her time above all else? Or maybe, the big empty mansion that reminded her lonely her life was? No, she reminded herself. Her only defense to Heero's idea was peace, her job. It was so true, she couldn't just quit because she had formed a life. It was childish, and she was no longer a child.

This was too much. Why couldn't he have just come with her and become her bodyguard? No, bad idea, there would likely be a scandal. How about just come and be her lover? No, the press would just seep deeper into her personal life more so than ever. Was there really any option? Well, besides going with Heero. But that was off limits. The world came first, no matter how much she wanted to be with Heero. 

Relena felt tears running down her cheeks. If only he was right. That the world could take care of itself and that she wasn't needed any more. But, she couldn't believe it. No, there were too many problems that people ran to her for. She couldn't quit, she had to keep working until they reached their goal of peace. She couldn't stop, no matter how much her heart nagged her.

~~~***~~~

It was none of his business, but he couldn't approve of Relena's decision. Heero was a good man, what had happened to create such a…. tension between them? Zechs didn't want to think about it. He hated the idea of matchmaking, especially with HIS little sister. But they were so good to each other. Whatever it was, was too late to be fixed now. Neither Heero nor Relena would be happy; this was probably going to stick.

~~~***~~~

Trowa checked the fuel gauge; his mind was not paying much attention to it though. Relena had not left her room; claiming to have a headache, and wanting to rest. Heero had not left either he just didn't say anything. There was another problem. The shuttle would be leaving soon, with Relena and without Heero. Something had to be wrong, but there wasn't time to fix it. He sighed and continued to watch the gauge. If only they had more time.

~~~***~~~

The ship was fueled and ready to go. Relena's bag was packed. The pilot and co-pilot were waiting for their passenger to say goodbye. 

"I'll miss you brother," Relena said as she hugged Miliardo tightly, "Take care of yourself, and Noin too. Be good, and keep in touch. Just tell my secretary that you're Mr. Pazkiewicz and I'll answer it." She turned and hugged Noin. "Take care of my brother and yourself, make sure he behaves himself." Both girls giggled. "I hope to hear from you two about when the wedding is, etcetera, etcetera. I love you both." Lastly she turned to Heero. He had come to wish her farewell at the request of everyone but Relena. Noin and Miliardo walked away so the two could have some privacy for what sure to be very emotional. "Heero, I"

"Relena," he returned curtly.

"Heero, don't be this way please. I would love to stay with you and continue this, but I can't. I.. Heero, please keep in touch. And don't disappear. I want this to end in friendship, Heero if nothing else. I'll miss you Heero."

He said nothing for minute. It was so hard to say goodbye. He had never had to it before. "I will try."

"Then this it. Goodbye Heero." With a quick peck on the cheek, she turned and left for the shuttle docking area.

~~~***~~~

Heero left. He couldn't stand to see anything more. Of course, he soon found himself in the observation room. The place where everything began. He could not help but sigh. In a few minutes, Relena's shuttle would be taking off, whisking her back to earth, where she would no doubt forget about him and everything that had happened. 

He supposed that that was the way life worked. But then again…..

It was about forty-five minutes later, when the shuttle took off. Heero felt his heart break. She really was gone.

~~~***~~~

THE END

AN: well I'M hoping you enJOyed my first fic. it's KInda aNGsty, but hey whaTcHa goina do? anyway i am so mEan! yes i am! but that's the way life is. maybe theRE'LL BE a sequel or an epilogue. i really aM sO cRuE! bye bye  


	13. Epilogue.

AN: Yikes. No one liked my last chapter very much. And of course if any one had read my endnote and picked out all the capitol letters they would all know that I was continuing. I want to thank Mint, she gave me a very good idea. So if you didn't like the last chapter, this one should be better. Thanks Mint!

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Gundam wing, so, all you lawyer type people can get lost.

~*~*~*~*~

Heero laid his head against the cool glass of the observation room window. There was nothing else. Relena had disappeared. He felt depressed, locked into a deep sorrow that would never be lifted. After a moment of self-pity his anger grew. Relena just took the easy way out! She was supposed to be diplomatic, come up with all those crazy compromises that made every happy! And here she was, deserting him. Which made him question her motives. Was she using him? Just playing around and having some fun while there was time?! Work-a-holics. They hurt everyone. 

Heero balled a fist and banged it against the window. He half hoped that if he hit it hard enough the glass would shatter like his soul. That the air would be sucked away into the void of space, taking his confused life with it. But, he knew that was impossible, the glass was practically unbreakable. Just like his spirit. If Relena wanted to end this then, he would end it. There were plenty of fish in the sea… He didn't believe it for a second. He wanted Relena back, she couldn't have been gone for more than an hour and he missed her terribly. 

_. I want this to end in friendship, Heero if nothing else. _That's what she said, and she had asked him not to disappear. Maybe in a few years, they could be together again. As for now, Heero was hurt; almost unbearably so. In his frustration with life in general that he hit the glass again. "I knew this wouldn't work! I knew it!" He did it again, repeating the same simple phrase. A few tears slipped through his tightly shut eyelids. Heero was too caught up in his sorrow and rantings that he did not notice the other presence in the room, or the small hand slip into his that hung at his side.

Then a simple voice cut through everything, a soft voice as clear and beautiful as a bell asked, "What wouldn't work, Heero?"

Heero would know that voice anywhere. But he couldn't believe it. Her ship had taken off just a few minutes ago, the same ship he was positive she was on. Heero turned his head just slightly and caught a glimpse at her light brown hair. His gaze shifted a little more. He caught the side of her face. It was her!

Quick as lightning he had her in his arms and swinging through the air before she had a chance to utter a surprised 'Heero!' When he set her down he looked her straight in the face. She really was Relena, same bright blue eyes, same beautiful mouth, and same creamy skin. She was so beautiful. He pulled her close and buried his face in her hair.

~*~*~*~*~

Relena could hear his soft sobs, as he gently cried into her hair. "Heero, please don't cry. I…I'm here. To stay."  
  
Heero breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her tighter. "Why are you still here?"

Now it was Relena's turn to cry, "I took one step on that shuttle and couldn't stop thinking about you. And when I was waiting for take off, I lost sight of everything I was leaving you for and all I could think of was you. Heero, I don't care what happens; I just want it to happen to US. Together."

Heero held her tight. He wasn't going to let go. Not for anything. He held her while she cried, when she finished. "Relena," was all he managed to get out. 

She nodded her head, "Heero, I don't care if you both go to college and become famous all over again, or if we live in the slums and work in store selling auto parts. I just want to be with you. And I was wrong. I was so afraid that when you asked me to come with you. I was afraid one day you'd wake up and decided that everything was over. Or that you'd just disappear, like you did during the war."  
  
He was a little dumbfounded, but that was all right. Relena was here with him. Heero buried his head in her hair again, just happy to have her back. 

Relena moved back out of his embrace. When Heero looked at her surprised she merely kissed his lips. He didn't respond the first time but when he did, there was no stopping them. Heero thought that, for at least a brief moment, their hearts were beating like one. The couple had kissed passionately before, but so much as this kiss. There was joy, relief, happiness, re-birth, and every other positive emotion two people can share together. 

~*~*~*~*~

Zechs exhaled deeply. The two most shocking things in his life happened in the last 24 hours. 1) his little sister refused Heero Yuy. And 2) she had come flying out of the terminal running faster than he had ever thought she could yelling a quick, 'Love, gotta find, Heero,' before she practically disappeared. Noin just told him that, 'It's a girl thing and she knew something like was going to happen all along.'

~ Women. I'll never understand them. ~ Noin sat down next to him. And he smiled, ~ no harm in trying to learn. ~

~*~*~*~*~

**Epilogue. **

****

5 years later.

Relena curled up in the arms of he fiancé. Colony x-1783729, really wasn't that bad. It was actually very quaint; there was very little big business. It had the set-up of a town from the 1800's. And she loved it. There weren't any bug business, just a school, a hospital, and another small company that was corporation that worked with the Preventors. Relena had her happy job working there, and Heero was the fabled, 'odd-ball' teacher that everyone sort of wanted but would prefer not to get. Teenagers were kind of found of him. He knew his history, but gave lots of homework. All in all, the two lived, the clichéd, 'happily ever after' life.

Tonight, was an interesting day. On T.V., was the yearly biography of 'Relena Peacecraft Darlain. And as the daily news put it, 'Five Years Without the Vice Foreign Minister, Peace Continues in Her Memory.' Everything seemed to be peaceful and happy for every one. She smiled and kissed he sleeping fiancé on the forehead. He stirred slightly. "Something wrong?"

"Not thing," she answered contentedly, "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you."

Heero smiled back, "I know that already. Now go back to sleep."

Relena breathed sigh of happiness, and soon fell into a light sleep. God, did she love that man of hers.

~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~

That's really it. I felt like being really cruel the last chapter so just chill. Anyway, two things I really want to clarify.

1) About Heero's OOC-ness. I made him specifically that way because he CHANGED. All that stuff about hanging with Trowa and learning about humanity caused him to be like that.

2) Chapters 11 and 12. Not only was it essential for Relena to do that, (The idea of a surprise ending) but, if you've ever had a fight with someone it takes a few days to realize that you/them did something foolish. They didn't have that time. Sooo… 

3) Oh you know there's a third thing. The line,  "And Yuy, you be very good to her and very patient, and very kind or else you'll meet a friend of mine called the Tallgeese III." From chapter 9 came from a derivation from the line, "You be very good to her and very patient, and very kind or else you'll meet a friend of called _Adolph,_" from the movie….. We're No Angels. It's an awesome movie; it takes place during Christmas, 18 something on Devil's Island. Very funny movie. If you haven't seen it, go watch it!

Chibi M-Chan: Well that's it folks, and remember review! This is our (Lit Tenshi's and mine) first completed chapter fic. Bye! 


End file.
